Existing technologies have provided corresponding electrical aging methods for active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display panels. Square-wave voltage signals with voltage values ±12v to ±20v can be applied to gate driver on array (GOA) circuits in an array substrate, resulting in indirectly applying aging voltages to gate electrodes of positive channel metal oxide semiconductor (PMOS) transistors in the pixel circuits. Combining with the application of −20V to −12V drain-source voltages to the PMOS transistors, the electrical aging of the PMOS transistors in pixel circuits can be performed, and therefore a purpose of reducing drain currents of transistors can be achieved. However, in the electrical aging method in the existing technologies, voltages with overlarge amplitude need to be directly applied to the GOA circuits, which may cause potential damages on the GOA circuits.